


One day you will learn

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff I guess, High School AU, M/M, One Shot, They're both 16 so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is sure of 3 things. One, he hates winter with a passion. Two, titanic is his favourite movie and three, he is certainly not in love with his best friend Louis<br/>(Okay so maybe the last one wasn't true)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One day you will learn

There were a lot of things Harry wouldn't admit to. Things like the fact he cried at Titanic or that he secretly loved children's films. Or maybe the fact he was madly in love with his best friend, Louis. He wouldn't tell a soul about that, except maybe his mum. It's not like he'd intended to it just slipped out. 

 

It's not like she didn't know he was gay, she did, everyone did. He had finally come to realise that he wasn't interested in any of the girls throwing himself at him and he was in love with his best friend when he was 14. So what if he got some shit about it at school, he was proud of who he was. He was a straight A student who had got into a top collage and was about to move to London with his best friend which seemed like a better idea at the time. It's not like anyone had the chance to say anything bad about him anyway. Louis was popular and people listened to him. He told Harry he'd keep him safe.

 

If Harry was being honest it was hard _not_ to fall in love with Louis, with his blue eyes brighter than the moon but resembling the sea. He had the best personality as well, always so bubbly and always cracking loads of jokes, there was never a dull moment with Louis. And that was the problem. 

 

Harry wasn't the only person chasing Louis it's just all the others were _girls_ and could actually _tell_ him how they felt. Louis never made moves back though. Last week when he was very drunk he'd said to Harry that he was all he needed and had been his best friend all through their early years and would be all through their adult years. 

 

(He'd also told Harry he loved him but they weren't talking about that)

 

And that's why Louis was coming over to Harry's house very soon. So Harry could tell him the only secret Louis didn't know. So he could feel his world crumble underneath him when Louis told him "Sorry Haz I love you but I'm certainly not gay"

and Harry really wasn't  prepared for that. 

 

A shot buzz of his phone pulled him from his sad thoughts and told him he had one new message from Louis

 

"I'm almost there, make sure you're dressed, wouldn't want a repeat of last week ;)"

 

God. He was never gonna live that down. Last week Harry may or may not of walked into Louis' room and caught a naked Louis. He also may or may not have stared at his ass for too long. He also may or may not of got a boner after too but he was trying to forget that

 

Harry heard a quick ring of the bell and walked down the stairs with his heart beating way to fast to be healthy. They were both alone as his mum had made sure that her and his sister would be out bonding for the next few hours

 

He opened the door to a smiling Louis  who pulled him into a bear hug immediately

"I missed you" Louis told the taller boy

"You saw me two days ago" Harry pointed out, starting to feel his lungs crush a little. Like he was reading his mind, Louis then pulled back. 

"You're face is too pretty to miss" Louis said, winking at Harry

God, Harry thought, why is he such a goddamn tease. 

 

After a few hours of just sitting there being happy and laughing Harry decided it was time to ruin his entire existence. Was he being dramatic? 

"Louis" Harry said muting the tv

"Yes love?" Louis asked back

 "Can I ask you a question?"

"Course"

"Promise you won't hate me?"

"How could I hate you"

"Easily after I ask this"

"Get on with it Haz"

"Louiswouldyoubemyboyfriend?" Harry mumbled out all at once. 

"What?" Louis asked confused 

"Willyoubemyboyfriend?" Harry mumble again

But this time Louis heard, "really?" He asked shocked

Oh god, Harry thought, he was so screwed. 

"You c-can say n-no i-if y-you want t-to" Harry said stuttering. When did Harry start stuttering?

Louis replied instead by gently placing his lips to Harry's and resulted in them both having their first kisses exactly like in movies with fireworks flying about everywhere

"It would be an honour to be your boyfriend" Louis said removing his mouth from Harry's with the biggest grin he'd ever seen

"I love you" Harry admitted

"I love you too" Louis said starting to blush 

 

The boys both then went up to Harry's bedroom to take advantage of their free time. 

The next week they both told their families and no-one could be happier for the two boys, saying they couldn't believe they hadn't got together sooner than this. 

School was easy, too easy. They suddenly became the most popular people in their year, something that hadn't happened to Harry since he'd come out two years before. 

 

The boys graduated high school and moved to London just being happy to be together and alone in their own little cosy flat

 

And Louis couldn't believe he'd gone 16 years without telling how much he loved him

And Harry couldn't believe he'd managed to spend the last 16 years without Louis' late night cuddles

And both boys would come to realise 

even as they grew up, 50 years later Harry would still get butterflies in his stomach every time he was with Louis.

And Louis would still blush every time Harry said he loved him. 

And they would both still be head over heels in love with each other. And they would both still get front row seats to a massive fireworks display every time they kissed. 

**Author's Note:**

> It was probably rubbish I mean this is my first fanfiction but thanks for reading


End file.
